


Sorry, There's No Way Out But Down

by Serving_Nightmares



Category: 12:23
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angels, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Crying, Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not Beta'd, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Supernatural Elements, Verena "Vella" Eclipse & Lillian Chaun are Best Friends, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serving_Nightmares/pseuds/Serving_Nightmares
Summary: 5 times Vella had Lilli there to comfort her and the 1 time she wasn't alive to do it.Title inspired by Billie Eilish's "listen before i go."





	Sorry, There's No Way Out But Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, feel free to shout them at me. My Instagram is @Projects.8, where I usually post drawings and concept art for the comic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vella deals with the end of a two-year relationship.

Another car passes by swiftly, knocking up the cracked autumn leaves in Verena's direction. She sits with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of cars passing, music and voices blaring within them, waiting for her best friend to pick her up. She's been sitting there for close to an hour, maybe more but her phone's somewhere and she's not willing to get up and look for it to check the time. She left the grounds of Oliver Coast High at 1:30 is all she knows, and she didn't intend on going back there for a little while. She can wait for Luna or Lilli to find her. They know where she usually is. Or at least Lilli does, though that may be partly due to the fact that Verena wears a piece of her soul in a crystal around her neck at all times. It's a part of her now, Lilli explained. Lilli trusted her with that. 

For whatever reason, Verena thinks to herself, bitterly, why she would trust trash like me with that, I don't think I'll ever know. 

She feels tears gather at the edge of her vision, though she isn't bothering to stop that. Always been weak like that. Tears begin to fall, fast down her cheeks. Can't handle a few words. How the hell am I gonna handle a piece of my best friends soul? 

She breathes heavily through her nose, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away some of the tears. They leave her hand feeling wet, and she feels shameful over losing herself like that. Though, she's been pent up for over an hour, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Betrayal isn't a nice feeling. And she's not taking her first taste of it too well, though she knows more of it's going to come over the next few days. 

Trust. This whole stupid thing is about trust. She cries into her hand again, letting herself process what had just happened in the past hour. Damn bitch. How could she?

Her girlfriend at the time had texted her during class to come to the restrooms in the main hall. She had a surprise for her, apparently. Upon entering the restrooms though, Verena saw her girlfriend making out with a freshman she had introduced to her. 

“I’m breaking up with you. That’s the surprise.” And what? No more explanation? They’d been together for two years and all of a sudden they’re just over? 

“Fuck that,” she broke off and started to sob into her jacket to muffle how loud she was. She felt overwhelmingly disgusted with herself. What had she done wrong? She’d thought everything was going well. They were coming up on their anniversary too. 

She flinched when she felt arms encase her body, trying to shake them off until she heard quiet words coming from the mouth of her best friend. Lillian. She couldn’t quite understand what was happening and didn’t really feel anything except her tears and body shaking, but she slowly reacted to the warmth and began to shrink back into Lilli’s arms to cry. 

“I’ve found you, don’t worry,” Lilli whispered into her hair, “I love you, Vere. Come on, try to breathe, you’re choking.” She hadn’t really processed that she had delved into hysterics and began to choke on laughter and tears. Lilli continued to hold the shaking mass and whisper words to her, offering her safety and warmth. 

“Lilli, Lilli, why?” Verena shakily whispered, beginning to repeat herself, “What the hell? Why?” She felt lost and stuck, only repeating quiet words and choking no tears. 

“Vere, are you okay?” Lilli asked, giving her friend some space, though still keeping her hands on her shoulder. Verena’s breathing had slowed now, her eyes red and willing her to sleep now that she had cried the fight out of her. 

“Yes,” she croaked, letting herself be pulled up by Lilli. They walked slowly to Lilli’s car in the parking lot of the school. Verena didn’t look up at her ex, even though she saw her in the corner of her vision, laughing with her friends in front of the school. Though that quieted down, slightly when she must have come into their line of sight. She made herself look noticeably vulnerable.

Sick bitch, I know you’re heartless but you aren’t that heartless. Do you see me? This is your fault. I know you cared at some point, that shit can’t have just disappeared. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes before being led into the car, though they were just petty thoughts to make herself feel better. 

She laid her head back and looked out the window. She watched the trees speed by as Lilli drove off. Orange was her favorite color and the sight of nature’s beautiful trees covered in that color pleased her and led her to a peaceful, dreamless rest.


End file.
